Bermuda Kurosawa
Bermuda Kurosawa '(バミューダ•クロサワ, ''Kurosawa Bamyūda) is a Soul with the position of '''Chief of Staff (参謀長, Sanbō-chō) in Ragnarök. He is commonly addressed as Lieutenant (中尉, Chūi), despite not being affiliated with said rank, and is one of the organization's more prominent members. He, unlike many Shinigami, obtained his Zanpakutō from the corpse of a fallen comrade — his father. So, despite possessing the powers of one, he is not a legitimate Shinigami or military affiliate. Appearance Bermuda, retaining the appearance of a young adult, is a rather athletic-looking individual. He is tall, standing at roughly six feet, and possesses a lean figure. His face, retaining the features of an oriental, is smooth with a relaxed complexion. His eyes are purple, matching the same coloration of his hair, and retain a Persian-indigo hue. The entirety of his physique, athletic at first glance, is rather simple; his body is toned, but only to the extent that his muscles are nicely defined. His hair, previously described as having a purple coloration, is rather messy. It, similar to his adoptive son's, is wild and unkempt. However, on special occasions, he has a tendency to adjust it. When clean, and well trimmed, the entirety of his hair is slicked back — with the exception of several strands that hang down in front of his face. His clothing, as per his nickname, is that of a military officer. Personality When it comes to relaxation, Bermuda has no equal. He is, according to most of Soul Society, the most relaxed person since the appearance of Shunsui Kyōraku. Though, unlike the aforementioned, Bermuda has a tendency to get extremely enraged. His temper, in fact, earned him the nickname Ikari (怒り, Wrath) at one point. Unbecoming of a commander, such a nickname quickly earned him a bad reputation. Bermuda, being the kind of guy to never truly take anything seriously, openly welcomed the epithet. At one point, as he began to ascend into a vengeful archetype, he began to take things more seriously; the relaxed nature was still there, but to a much lesser degree. Now, whilst he had always been relaxed and easily enraged, Bermuda hadn't always been a strategist. Upon filling the vengeful archetype, he became an opportunist; only situations that benefited him would get his full attention. When he adopted Hakuyō, after returning from a mission, he only kept the benefits of having a kindred spirit on his side in mind. This, eventually, turned into the creation of both Ragnarök and The Zodiacs; organizations bent around the overthrow of Central 46 and the mass extermination of Hollow and Quincy. Though, unlike many of the opportunist Soul Society has seen, Bermuda isn't complete bent on success. He, if the situation called for it, would willingly give his life to achieve a far better outcome in the long run. He is also quite analytical, capable of dissecting his own decisions as he makes them. So, on top of being a strategist, and an opportunist, Bermuda is a realist. Quick to remain calm, as well as to get enraged, Bermuda is one of few to unhinge his emotions in battle. Now, as rage is unbecoming of his position, he usually disguises it as aggressive confrontation, and can easily dismiss it through battle. Though, he isn't completely in control whilst immersed in battle. Like a Lieutenant-class Shinigami, he is adept in a variety of combat related tactics; he is always thinking a few steps ahead. This, playing more on his strategist and opportunist characteristics, rather than his intellectual and analytical, is a clear indication of one of his strongest weaknesses — he cannot stay focused. He is like a child, hyped up on variety of adrenaline pumping thoughts, and cannot always sit still. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Agni (アグニ, Aguni; Sanskrit for "Sacrificial Fire") is the name of Bermuda's Zanpakutō. Category:Epzilon